


【GGADGG/无插互攻/成人级/授权翻译】我渴望它（你）

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Summer of 1899
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: A Translation ofI want it (you)Byobviouslyelementary





	【GGADGG/无插互攻/成人级/授权翻译】我渴望它（你）

**Author's Note:**

> Before the translation, I really want to say thank you to [obviouslyelementary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary) for creating this wonderful work and giving me the opportunity to translate it into Chinese! And, if there is any mistake during the translation, please please leave a massage and I will handle it as soon as possible!

  阿不思受够了等待。

  在浪费了三个星期用于了解盖勒特以后，他又浪费了两个半星期用于持续不断的接吻、约会以及分享秘密。他还因为自己愚蠢的恐惧而退缩，他们明明差一点就——阿不思受够了。

  如果是命运将这样一位英俊、聪明、受人尊敬的年轻巫师引领进阿不思的生活，那么它一定不会对他们的爱恋置之不理。

  阿不思决心主动。他从床铺之上站立起身，一把抓过自己的巫师袍，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间、走下楼梯。现在已经凌晨两点，但是阿不思仍旧不管不顾地走出前门，奔向巴希达•巴沙特的房屋。

  他想要他。他现在就想要盖勒特。

  抵达巴沙特的房屋之后，阿不思熟门熟路地走进后院，环顾四周。伴随他挥舞魔杖的动作，环绕房屋的藤蔓立时缠绕着为他搭建用于攀登盖勒特卧室窗户的阶梯。阿不思这么想，也这么做。他扒拉着藤蔓，窥视着窗户内侧的景象。

  卧室之内的烛火已然熄灭，月光堪堪照亮盖勒特弥散在枕头之上的金发。阿不思成功地用无声咒打开窗户，缓慢进入卧室站定以后重又将窗户闭合。他挪移着靠近处于熟睡之中的男孩的床铺，之后倾身向前，轻柔地抚摸盖勒特的胳膊。

  说时迟那时快，金发男孩突然翻转起身，用魔杖指点着入侵者的鼻子。

  阿不思发现这是非常有趣的，尤其此时仍旧半梦半醒的盖勒特正两眼迷蒙、困顿呻吟。

  “阿不思！”盖勒特哼哼地说道。他将魔杖放置一边坐直身子的同时，揉捏着自己酸涩的眼睛。“梅林！我还以为是贼或者是其他什么东西……不许再像这样吓唬我，我差点就把你扔出窗外！”

  “我知道。”阿不思坐上床铺，“这么晚，或者说，这么早过来打扰你真是抱歉，以及我也抱歉吓到你了。”

  “没关系。”盖勒特摇晃着自己的脑袋。他挥舞魔杖，原本昏暗的台灯立时散发出柔和的光亮。“你为什么现在跑来找我？”

  “我——不能告诉你。”阿不思感觉自己的脸颊逐渐温暖，“但我可以展示给你看。”

  “你为什么不能告诉我？”盖勒特狐疑地问道，但阿不思无视了这个问题。他凑近盖勒特，将他拉扯进入一个亲吻。盖勒特立马忽视了这个无关紧要的问题。尽管些微困倦，但是他仍旧闭合双眼，热情地回应阿不思的亲吻。他拉扯着阿不思的长发，将自己全身的重量都寄托在阿不思的身体之上。

  彼此之间的亲吻起初缓慢，但足够深入。阿不思手捧盖勒特的脸颊，舔舐他的口腔，吮吸他的唇瓣，夹杂不间断地啃咬。盖勒特看上去很是享受。他以相同的方式回应阿不思的亲吻，并且因为些微困顿，他显得不似往常——充满十足的掌控欲。很长一段时间以后，盖勒特愈发觉得困倦。他脱力地将自己放倒在床上，搂抱着阿不思的腰腹将他拉近，方便他反反复复地亲吻。

  跟随盖勒特的动作，阿不思缓慢地跨坐在盖勒特的身上。他踢踹着床单，同盖勒特仰躺在一起，但尽量注意不让自己压坏身下的男孩。

  “梅林。”当他们分离的时候，盖勒特气喘吁吁地说道。他们头抵着头，紧密地贴合在一起。“你确定这不是一个梦境吗？我觉得我应该是在做梦。”

  “不是。”阿不思悄声说道。他们的鼻尖剐蹭着彼此，唇瓣也不时相互摩挲。“但我……睡不着，因为我止不住地想你。”

  盖勒特睁开眼睛，阿不思也同样回望着盖勒特，他们视线相触。然后，盖勒特扭转过头，一些说不清道不明的情愫在他的异瞳中闪烁。

  “你可以说得详细一些吗？”盖勒特揉捏着阿不思的腰腹。阿不思点点头。他啄吻着盖勒特的唇瓣，并顺着盖勒特的脸颊一路向下直至他的耳朵。他啃咬着盖勒特的耳垂，轻声叹气。

  “我想要你。”阿不思紧闭双眼，轻轻地摩挲盖勒特的太阳穴。“我止不住地思考我们的相处，我们的相触，我们的缠绵……我止不住地思考你的亲吻，你的手掌，你的身体，我需要你——”

  阿不思的心脏快速地跳动，几乎是要跳出他的胸腔一样。他的脸庞写满了尴尬，但他无法言说这样的尴尬。他必须承认他是如此地渴望盖勒特，稍微年轻的巫师也一定是这样想的。

  他们重又对视，盖勒特的瞳仁急速放大，目光炯炯地盯视着阿不思。盖勒特神情严肃地抚摸阿不思的脊背，滑上他的脖颈，最后擦过阿不思的脸庞。

  “这是你的真实想法吗？又或者你只是希望取悦我？”盖勒特的拇指爱抚着阿不思的颧骨，而后是阿不思的唇瓣，盖勒特的视线也随手指的移动而飘散。“因为你知道我想要你。自从我见到你，我就止不住地想要你……我本该在我们相遇的第一天就占有你，把你变成我的所有物。但我不想给你压力，阿不思，因为这对于很多人来说都是十分重要的事情。我并不想不经过你的允许就占有你。”

  “你拥有，”阿不思重又剐蹭着盖勒特的鼻尖，他保证道，“我明确且完整的同意。梅林！盖勒特，我……我从未如此渴望过一个人。但是现在，三个星期过去，你从未远离我的脑海。我无时无刻不在想你，每一天，每一分，每一秒。有时我躺在床上，满眼都是你的影像，亲吻我，触碰我……不去思考占有你是不可能的。我为你疯狂，你是我的一切。”

  这一时刻，盖勒特看上去彻底清醒了。他盯视了阿不思好些时候，直到他们调换位置。盖勒特侧身将阿不思扑倒在自己身下，趴伏上阿不思的躯干。

  阿不思止不住地因为盖勒特的动作而喘息，他紧抓着盖勒特的肩膀。

  “你的美好让我失去理智，阿不思。”盖勒特紧密地贴合着阿不思的身体，这让年长的巫师战栗不已，尽管阿不思的身体相对更加温暖一些。“这三个星期以来，我一直都迫切地期待你这么说……现在，在这个月黑风高的夜晚，你来了，寻求我的……”

  “你想要我吗？”阿不思纯真地问道。他灵动的眼睛像雌兔一样，生机勃勃，既害怕又兴奋，既好奇又犹疑，还对盖勒特的触碰万分敏感。与之相对，盖勒特看上去就像一只困兽一样谨慎又笃信地寻求脱逃的出路。

  “当然。”盖勒特用自己的脑袋触碰阿不思的额头，“我比任何人都渴望你。”

  “那就占有我。”

  在其他任何情况之下，这些言简意赅的言辞并不能打动人心。但是，阿不思在接收到盖勒特这些不加修饰的告白之时，他的心脏还是漏跳了一拍，欲望顿时填充他的小腹。盖勒特像猎人盯视猎物一般凝视着阿不思，饥渴，贪婪。他只花了一秒用于消化这些言辞，而后就将阿不思拖入一个又一个热情又浓烈的亲吻之中，又甜又软的触感融化在他们的唇齿之间。

  牙齿相互磕碰，舌头相互纠缠，啃咬以及吮吸。阵阵难耐的呻吟从阿不思的喉咙之中蹦跳而出，转而又被一阵不容置疑的揉捏臀部所回应。他们快速地脱去彼此的衣物，睡衣睡裤顿时散落一地。他们只在褪下彼此的内裤的时候略微停顿他们的亲吻，他们呼吸急促，相望彼此，情热的汗液顺着他们推挤着对方的胸膛滴落。

  “你确定你想要这个？”盖勒特又一次询问。阿不思点了点头。他的指尖轻柔地滑过盖勒特金色的头发，轻敲盖勒特的唇瓣。

  “是的。”阿不思尖叫出声，他一遍遍地啄吻盖勒特的唇瓣，恋恋不舍地寻求更多。“当然，我想要你——”

  没有再多说什么，盖勒特推开了阿不思的亲吻。他拿起被他遗忘在床底的魔杖，晃动着将它指向大门。而后又迅速地将魔杖丢弃在一边，将自己的注意力重新集中在略显困惑的阿不思的身上。

  “无声咒。”盖勒特解释道。他上上下下地打量着阿不思几近赤裸的身体，安抚着阿不思的肌肤，不出意外地引起了阿不思的颤栗。“不能让巴希达•巴沙特破坏我们的计划。”

  “我才没有这么吵闹呢！”阿不思将自己的视线重新落在盖勒特的唇瓣之上，看着它们勾画出一道靓丽的弧度。

  “我可能会。”盖勒特向下挪移。一个又一个的吻跌落在阿不思的脖颈，恰好在他的颈动脉上方。阿不思紧抓着盖勒特的脊背，在上面留下道道伤痕。他偏着脑袋，让盖勒特更好地亲吻自己。盖勒特慢慢地亲吻阿不思的下巴以及他的脖颈。吮吸、舔舐、以及间或不留痕迹地啃噬。但是，阿不思已经因为这些轻描淡写的亲吻喘不过气来了。他紧闭双眼，初次体验情爱的过程让他意识到自己的脖颈是他身体的敏感部位之一。

  盖勒特慢慢地滑至阿不思的锁骨，他啃噬着锁骨，转而又亲吻阿不思的胸膛，直到他稳稳当当地跪在阿不思的两腿之间俯视着阿不思，紧抓着他的腰肢。

  “你真漂亮。”盖勒特说话之间呼哧的气息吹拂上阿不思的胸膛，让阿不思愈发感觉温暖。但当阿不思盯视着面前的男孩的时候，他觉着这可能只是盖勒特的恭维。像盖勒特这样貌美的男孩又怎么会觉得自己漂亮呢？白皙的肌肤，珠白的头发，一蓝一棕的异瞳，健美，年轻，以及他锐利的下巴和粉嫩得让人禁不住想要亲吻的唇瓣。

  如此精致的人儿又怎么可能会觉得自己漂亮呢？

  盖勒特倾身向下，将自己的注意力集中在阿不思的腰腹。他亲吻阿不思的肚脐，爱抚留存其上的水渍。阿不思愈发尴尬地啃咬着自己的唇瓣，他紧闭双眼，允许自己感受而不是思考盖勒特的动作。

  阿不思总是思考得太多又担忧得太多，也许此时此刻他应该让自己更多的放纵。

  当阿不思感受到盖勒特沿着他的马甲线一路向下啃咬并把他的内裤褪至腿弯的时候，一阵呻吟从他的嘴巴里倾泻而出，他现在算是真正意义上的赤身裸体了。当然，一块薄薄布料的遮挡期初也没能留出太多的想象空间，但现在他已经彻底赤裸地暴露在另一个人的面前，事情似乎变得愈发严重了。

  当盖勒特抓住他的大腿并将它们撑开一个角度的时候，阿不思大睁眼睛盯视着盖勒特的动作。阿不思尖叫了好些时候，但盖勒特只是轻笑几声便开始亲吻啃咬阿不思大腿内侧的软肉，徒留阿不思羞耻地用手捂住自己的脸，剧烈地喘息。

  阿不思立马就想并拢双腿，但他很快就把这种冲动压抑回去。他纵容盖勒特亲吻自己的跨部，甚至没有勇气将自己的手拿开去看一眼盖勒特。

  最终，盖勒特的亲吻暂时停下，阿不思总算是享有一个短暂的喘息时间了。

  “阿不思，看着我。”

  盖勒特的声音平静，阿不思甚至可以在他的下体部位感受到盖勒特的呼吸。这让阿不思的身体轻微地颤抖，他的心脏也跳得愈发快速。接着，阿不思取下他用于遮挡眼睛的手，喘息着慢慢向下看去。盖勒特的手正搭在他的大腿之上，他的脑袋正半仰盯视着阿不思，而他的下巴正在凑近他的……

  “我可以触碰你吗？”盖勒特询问道。阿不思几乎难以思考，他不由自主地点头，试着不去思考之后的事情。相对年轻的巫师看上去怡然自得地身处这个位置，这让阿不思禁不住产生很多疑问。但是阿不思很快就把这些问题抛之脑后，他用手肘支撑起身，为了更好地看清盖勒特的“服务”。

  仿佛是在对待一件精美的瓷器，盖勒特小心地用右手抚摸着阿不思大腿和跨部的曲线，并在亲吻阿不思的阴茎之前就温柔地赠予阿不思一次深吞。阿不思深吸一口气，并将气团吞咽入腹以免自己说出什么破坏情调、摧毁这一美妙时刻的东西。

  盖勒特无暇分心。他再起亲吻着龟头的细缝，然后又下滑至阿不思的阴茎根部，唇瓣轻抚着阿不思的阴茎。这让阿不思更为用力地啃咬自己的唇瓣，不让一丝难耐的呻吟从自己的喉咙里蹦出。然后，在舔舐龟头以及用自己的口腔包裹它之前。盖勒特再次在阿不思的阴茎上落下一个又一个的亲吻。

  盖勒特眨了眨眼睛，然后就柔和地将柱体整个吞咽。这让阿不思脑内的一切事物都短暂地停顿了几秒。

  阿不思仰面向后，肩膀紧绷。他双眼紧闭地呻吟，感受内心情感的爆发。口交的感觉称不上太好，甚至远达不到高潮的地步，但这不是别人，而是盖勒特为他口交。他们正在做爱，他们正在享用彼此，这一事实让一切的一切都变得尤其美好。

  盖勒特没有停下。他俯身向下，将阿不思的阴茎更深地吞咽。他吮吸舔舐着口腔之中的物什。盖勒特的口腔温暖，潮湿，堪称完美，以至于让阿不思放弃支撑自己兴奋的身体。他再次瘫软在床上，用他现在空闲的双手拉扯盖勒特的头发。

  “操——”阿不思惊呼出声。盖勒特迅速地将阴茎从自己的口中抽离，又迅速地将它重新吞咽。舌头和唇瓣的摩挲创造了一种异常欢愉的感受。盖勒特的手轻柔地滑过阿不思的大腿，挤压揉搓着大腿上的软肉。阿不思因此而感到满意，一种更为愉悦的感觉在其中创造。快感使得他的小腹弓起，他的脚趾蜷曲着勾拢床单。盖勒特吞咽的节奏逐渐稳定，直到很长一段时间以后他才重新开始从下到上地舔舐柱体。这让阿不思紧咬自己的手臂，以防他发出任何尴尬的声音。他的另一只手则是愈来愈紧地拉扯着盖勒特的头发。

  阿不思体内的热度愈演愈烈，总之，他知道他就要到了。但是他并不希望吓到盖勒特，他放下被自己咬得通红的手臂，俯视盖勒特试图去警告他。但是，这样的视线实在是太超过了。因为盖勒特正直直地回望着自己，粉色的唇瓣之上满是透亮的水渍。盖勒特单手挤压着他的的大腿，另一手则是埋没在他的阴茎下方，而且他的异瞳之中也充斥着大量的情欲。

  阿不思断断续续地呻吟。他紧闭双眼，臀瓣些微抬起。他拉扯着盖勒特的头发，呻吟着感受他腹部的骤然放松以及他阴茎的跳动。他重又瘫倒在枕头之上，释放过后的他大口攫取新鲜空气，缓慢地恢复自己的呼吸。他仰躺在床铺中央，仰视天花板。

  “阿不思……”

  阿不思僵直了好些时候才意识到自己做了什么。他慢慢地抬头重新看向盖勒特，发现盖勒特正在盯视着自己，舔舐着唇瓣。他用手擦拭掉嘴角的白色物质并舔舐掉指尖的浊液。

  阿不思恨不得当场羞愤而死。

  “盖勒特，对不起！”阿不思大声说道。他坐起身子，将更为年轻的男孩搂抱在自己的怀中。“对不起，我不是故意的。”

  “那就感谢梅林，你没有再说别的什么。否则我之前可能就要违背你的意愿强行同你做爱了。”

  阿不思觉得自己的胸腔就像木柴燃烧一般炙热。盖勒特微笑着从阿不思这里偷了一个吻。

  “怎么样？你喜欢吗？”

  “我——”阿不思清了清嗓子。他拂过自己垂落在眼前的头发，青涩地笑道：“性爱的美好真是令人难以置信。没有什么能够形容这种无与伦比的感受。”

  “奇怪，你曾经如此精于言辞。”盖勒特微笑地挑逗。他凑近阿不思，毫无羞耻之心地跨坐在阿不思的大腿之上。他勾画着阿不思赤裸的手臂直至他的头发，温柔地牵引阿不思红色的发丝。霎时寂静，阿不思微倾着迎合盖勒特的拉扯，感受内心深处难以言喻的爱意。“自从我第一次见到你，我就想要你。然后看到你睡在我的床上，躺在我的身下，仍旧极尽所能地保持自己礼貌的外表……这一切都让我疯狂。我希望你每一晚上都在这里，我希望每一天都能听见你的呻吟。我永远不会在你的身上感到满足。”

  “我也一样。”阿不思轻声呢喃。他凑近盖勒特的唇瓣，将他们拖入又一个柔软的亲吻之中。他的手滑过盖勒特的腰腹，抵达他的内裤。盖勒特立马打断了这个亲吻，唯留他们的额头相触。

  “你不用勉强自己做任何事情。今晚是关于你的情爱。”盖勒特保证道，但阿不思只是对他笑笑。

  “但我们两个之中的任何一个什么时候自私过？”阿不思将自己的手安放在盖勒特的裤裆之间感受其中依旧硬挺的硬物。盖勒特颤抖着倚靠阿不思的脸颊喘息，他闭上双眼，但身体依旧僵直。“我可以吗？”

  “请你——”盖勒特呢喃着祈求。他将自己的胳膊环绕上阿不思的脖颈，允许阿不思脱下自己的内裤。阿不思的动作如此缓慢，直到内裤跌落至盖勒特的膝盖。阿不思用自己的手包裹住盖勒特的阴茎，他大睁着眼睛注视盖勒特的反应。

  “我的技术可能没有你那么好。”阿不思些微不安地说道，但盖勒特只是摇摇头。

  “求你动动，阿不思。”盖勒特悄声说道。阿不思仿照着盖勒特教导他的动作，用他所知晓的一切去取悦盖勒特。他的手挪移到铃口，用自己的指腹按压着马眼。转而，阿不思的手又滑到阴茎的底端，这让盖勒特发出了一声颤抖的呻吟。

  周遭静谧，情感私密，阿不思的心脏温暖而喜悦地跳动着。

  阿不思逐渐找到节奏并加快速度。他上上下下地移动手掌，挤压阴茎底端又将它径直拉伸。有时些微扭曲柱体以增加摩擦，并且用他的拇指剐蹭铃口，确保更多甜蜜的声音从盖勒特的喉咙里散发出来。盖勒特比阿不思更会用呻吟表达自己的欲望，他不加掩饰地呻吟。在整个手活过程之中，他们的额头轻触着彼此。

  最终，阿不思觉察到盖勒特的大腿轻微颤抖。他不断加快自己手上的速度并注意到盖勒特轻微挪移臀部。与此同时，盖勒特晃荡着自己满溢快感的脑袋，他将自己深埋在阿不思的颈窝间摩挲，嗅闻阿不思发丝的味道。他紧抓着阿不思的脊背，他很快就要到了。在阿不思上下几次的撸动之后，盖勒特突然安静。他紧绷身体，他的屁股微微抬起，精液喷撒在他们的腹部以及阿不思的手里。

  阿不思撸动柱体，帮助盖勒特释放在自己手中。当他做完这一切，他松开了盖勒特的阴茎并把男友紧紧地搂抱在怀里，直到盖勒特的气息逐渐平稳。

  等到他呼吸平稳，盖勒特向后退了几步，直视阿不思的眼睛。

  “睡在这里。”

  阿不思不假思索地点头答应了。他在盖勒特的拉扯下微笑着躺在盖勒特的身上。他摸索到自己的魔杖，轻挥一下，他们的身体都被打理地干干净净，并被一层被褥覆盖。

  阿不思现在唯一希望感谢的就是他的格兰芬多精神，这为他赢得了如此完美的一个晚上。


End file.
